My worst nightmare
by Leorocks5
Summary: A series of one shots about the avengers's worst nightmares! constrictive critisizem welcome, but no flames, please! Regular pairings, no intended slash! All characters plus Pepper and Loki (maybe.) Thanks! R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! This a prompt from one of my best friends! (You know who you are!) hope you enjoy!**

**disclaimer: I don't own marvel... You know that! **

* * *

_'Tony writhed blindly, trying to get out of the grip of his captors. Inwardly, he was panicking, but he was trying not to show it. "I won't...tell you...anything!" He gasped, trying to keep the fear out of his voice. The leader chuckled. "Oh, I'm optimistic." The leader snapped his fingers, and Tony's head was forced back down, back into the dark, gleaming water...'_

* * *

Tony woke up screaming. Again. For the third time in a week, he had had that nightmare. And it was only Tuesday. He tried to calm down, but his heart was pounding so hard he was surprised it didn't wake Pepper in the room next door. Shivering, he got out of bed and threw on a sweatshirt.

"Jarvis?"

"Yes, sir?"

"What time is it, Jarv?"

"It is 1:42 in the morning, sir."

"Thanks, Jarv." He headed towards the door, then paused.

"Jarvis?"

"Yes, sir?"

"Could you get some coffee down to the lab? I think we're out."

"Certainly, sir." Tony went down to the lab, and was surprised to see Bruce already there. "Hey Brucie! wha'cha doing here?"

Bruce's brown eyes scanned Tony's face. Tony guessed he must look really bad, because Bruce's tone was worried.

"Same nightmare, Tone?"

Tony nodded, uncomfortable. He hadn't meant for anyone but Pepper to know about his worst nightmare, (Pepper knowing was kind of unavoidable) but- well, Bruce once found him passed out on the black couch in the lab, screaming bloody murder in his sleep. Bruce, with some help from Pepper, (That traitor! Whose side was she on?) had weaseled out the whole story. Bruce had sworn not to tell anyone, but Tony sometimes felt his eyes on him during late nights in the lab.

"So, Brucie! What WERE you doing down here, anyways?"

Bruce shifted uncomfortably. "Couldn't sleep."

He quickly closed something on the computer, but before it closed Tony saw the graphics of S.H.E.I.L.D.s database.

"Hacking into Shields secret files, Brucie? I must be rubbing off on you!" Bruce smiled wanly.

"Go back to bed, Tone."

"But..."

"Go BACK to bed, Tony." He smirked at him.

"Or do I have to get Pepper involved?" Tony grumbled under his breath, but gave in.

"Fine... G'night, Brucie."

"Good night, Tony." Tony went back upstairs and got back into bed. He sank into a dreamless sleep-Unaware of who else was having nightmares in his tower...

* * *

**REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey.**

**So, I guess this is it- Natasha's chapter! Exciting, huh? Much more exciting hen E=m3, that's for sure. (Yep, I wrote this during math...) well, here goes nothing... **

**Disclaimer: do I even HAVE to say it? I guess so. I DON'T OWN! :-(**

''Run! C'mon, Run! You know you can do it, Natasha!' She looked behind her at Clint, jus in time to see him overcome by the people chasing them. "Clint!" She screamed. He resurfaced for a second- he was fighting for his life. And she couldn't help him. "Tasha!" He screamed at her. "Go!" Then he was pulled back under. Natasha watched, stunned, and then began to run away...away from her boyfriend, away from the one person who kept her sane...'

Natasha woke up gasping, soaked to the skin in sweat. She took a deep breath. "Come on, Tasha, you know it was just a dream." She lay back down again, but as much as she tried, she couldn't get that stupid dream out of her head. It was her worst nightmare- loosing Clint, the only person she had left. After about fifteen minutes of tossing and turning, she decided she couldn't take it anymore.

"JARVIS?"

"Yes, Ms. Romanalf?"

"What time is it?"

"It is 2:45, Ms. Romanalf. Can I help you with anything else?" She thought for a second. "Is Clint awake?"

"Yes, Ms. Romanalf. It appears that Agent Barton is in the gym. Would you like me to send up a elevator?"

"No, that's okay. Thank you, Jarvis." Natasha made up her mind. She grabbed her gun and knives, and headed for the stairs.

She began to train, alternating between shooting and throwing knives at the dummy's, so engrossed in her thoughts she didn't notice Clint until he spoke.

"Tasha? What are you doing down here?" She spun around and nearly loosened a knife at his face before realizing it was him. He was lucky she had such good reflexes.

"What does it look like, Barton?" He shook his head.

"Tasha... Why? It's," he checked his watch, "3 o'clock in the morning! What the hell are you thinking?"

Natasha tried valiantly to keep her composure, but in a minute she was sobbing, her shoulders shaking. She hid her face in her hands, too embarrassed to look at Clint. In a moment, she could feel Clint's strong arms around her, and she leaned in gratefully, still shaking with sobs. Clint ran his fingers through her hair until she quieted, then guided her to a bench and sat her down.

"Start talking."

Natasha started to speak. She had only meant to tell him about the dream, but as she started talking, she found herself telling him everything- the Red Room, having to kill the other girls, killing her own sister, all the red on her ledger... She told him everything, ending with the nightmare. When she looked up again, Clint's eyes were troubled.

"Oh, Nat..."

Natasha sobbed harder as he continued.

"I know you've lost-and killed-a lot of people, but I'll leave you. Never. I promise."

Natasha nodded. Clint smiled kindly at her.

"I think you should go back to sleep, Tasha. Do you want me to come with you?"

Natasha nodded again, and together they headed for the stairs.

**Ahh, clintasha- you just gotta love 'em. Unless you don't, you know. But I do. And since I'm really the one who's writing this, I guess that counts, right? **

**This chapter coincides with the next- if I ever manage to get that one up, that is. And planning a Bruce chapter to coincide with Tony's, and I guess I might coincide Steve and Thor... I don't know. I guess we'll see, huh?**

**REVIEW!**

**-Leorocks5**

**Ψ**


End file.
